


𝕞𝕪𝕣𝕚𝕒𝕕

by Atnica



Series: » PROMISCUOUS « HxH One Shots [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fisting, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Lemon, Multi, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atnica/pseuds/Atnica
Summary: This is legitimately porn without plot, there's a bunch of shit happening. Enjoy.(Divided in two parts because I couldn't write it all straight away, lmao)
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Shalnark (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Uvogin (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Series: » PROMISCUOUS « HxH One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144085
Kudos: 28





	𝕞𝕪𝕣𝕚𝕒𝕕

The large wreck of what was before a wall was cold, uncomfortable and in a falling apart church where the spiders hung out. I had all that information, yet I still dozed off, tiredness bearing its fangs, born from the long trip to Yorknew City.

I felt warm, so warm, like I was being caressed, rough skin met my lower belly and my eyes fluttered open, wincing at the sudden light and arching my back when it trailed up to cup my breasts, discovering my B/S body. Feitan leaned in, his thin dark eyebrow arched, towering over me, face drawing closer before his raspy voice left his thin lips, slightly muted by his bandana, nothing more than a whisper.

"Sleep. Go sleep." My eyes widened. How could I sleep when his hands were roaming around? All air abandoned my lungs when his nails pinched my swollen nipples, how long had the teasing been happening? I closed my eyes and bit my lip, it was feeling too good, I felt so relaxed, his hands gained life when he saw me close my eyes again. My eyelids were still heavy, I hadn't rested in so long. My mind was restless though, his hands snaked down, feeling my lower belly and a finger hooked the hem of my pants. He pushed them down to my knees along with my underwear, I shivered, having my bare ass land on the cool stone underneath. How long would I have to pretend to be asleep?

His thumb grazed my clit and I took a deep breath, having my eyes closed made the touches, the little trails of his nails here and there feel much better. I just felt a bit disappointed that I couldn't gaze at the usually angry man's face. It wasn't until his middle finger dipped between my folds that I realized how wet I was, curling my toes at the new sensation, a thin long finger circling around my entrance. A little moan escaped my lips, which made him continue as his thumb now pressed and teased along. After trying to spread my legs unsuccessfully, I whined, cursing the thick rolled up fabric at my knees. Just before I opened my eyes to push them down though, they were gone, forcefully ripped away from my skin and his hands landed on both my thighs, inciting the movement they had previously attempted.

A shadow appeared before my closed eyes, I heard a thick fabric shuffling, my mind filled with questions. They all disappeared when his lips touched my neck softly once, before going up to my earlobe and playing around, "Good girl..." The finger that had been playing around before entered smoothly, followed by another, "Gift."

I heard the wet and slick sounds for the split of a second that it took for my mind to go from surprise to moaning mess. His other hand surrounded my wrist and pushed until my fingers felt his hot slick cock. My eyes opened, guessing the play was over when I wrapped my hand around it tightly. I allowed him a second before I started moving it, up and down, stopping at the tip to rub my thumb over it. Didn't take long before he slapped my hand away and the weight of his upper body to be felt against me, squishing my breasts just before I felt his tip at the entrance.

My hands wrapped around his back, nails digging into the thick black leather coat, when he slammed it in, I wasn't expecting a soft fuck from Feitan, who would? My moans grew louder, mixing with the slapping squishy noises, echoing back to me thanks to the great acoustic of that damn church. "Shut up." Feitan cursed at me in a foreign language, or maybe I was too lost to make sense of the words, when his lips crashed against mine in an attempt to silence me.

"Hahaha, what do we have here?" My head turned to face the voice but my eyes rolled up when the immense pleasure wave hit me, Feitan rode his high out before pulling out and cumming over my shirt. I forced my eyes open to see Phinks at the door, eyeing Feitan's struggle to push his pants up. "Gotta say I'm a bit jealous of what just went down, it was nice to see that face though, Y/N, really got my dick jumping in excitement."

He walked closer, hand adjusting his crotch area. I sighed, it had been a while since I've had such a good sex escapade and even though I wasn't expecting it, Feitan had provided very well.

"Danchou said we should go somewhere but being a little late won't do any harm." My nose crinkled as I looked at my shirt and the remains of my pants, I got up feeling their stare on me before arms in a track suit wrapped around my body, "Up for more fun?" I felt his hard on against my back, it could be good to have more and keep him quiet about this...

I nodded and his warm body distanced just enough from mine to have me shiver with the cold once again, his palm hit my ass, the slapping sound echoed everywhere followed by my loud yelp, "Ah this is just great, no need for foreplay, Feitan make sure you see Y/N's cumming face!" I saw the short black-haired man nod and sit on a chunk of wall nearby, facing us, before the blonde-haired man pushed me face down, my front met the cold stone, he caressed my back after the sudden movement and in the second after his cock was out and rubbing against my folds. Another slap echoed, I trembled against him, feeling my cheek warm, slightly aching, the next spank had me gasping for air. I couldn't recover I just felt my lungs burn when he shoved himself inside, longer than Feitan's but slimmer.

The tremblies had gotten me, Phinks didn't instantly start moving and that's when I heard, "Oh~My! We've been caught Illu~ But what an amusing thing to see, I'd kill for a piece of Y/N."

Phinks didn't seem to mind, his hands steady in my hips before he pushed out and in again, leaving me whimpering and worrying about the clown and whoever he was talking to.

The next time he snapped his hips made me forget that and when the clown with a tear drop and a star perfectly drawn on his face walked on my field of view, shouting a "Voyeur" at the gremlin man. I just thought this could be the plot of a fucking porn video. A long-haired man followed Hisoka, a Zoldyck, eyed me with no curiosity before glaring at the clown.

Phinks continued mercilessly, having my moans hide every conversation that could be going on between the other men. Hisoka shoved his pants down, horny for action and neared my trembly and moany self as he palmed his length. I heard Phinks yell something about my cum face but I had had too much, pleasure was eating me alive, my walls were closing in on his cock and my legs weren't standing on their own.

Hisoka's pale fingers touched my lips, "Hmmm~, but having you gag on my cock would be too good to pass." Phinks pulled my torso off the cold stone with a hand as the other lead one of my legs upwards for better access.

Hisoka grabbed my face and lead my lips to his thick warm half-hard cock. Accepting my fate I took it in as far as I could, his hands were calm, holding my hair in place and petting me softly. Tears streamed down my face when the orgasm hit, I gagged but he didn't pull out. I heard a curse and then a hot stream of sticky cum sprayed on my back. Strong arms held me up, my throat finally free from Hisoka.

"Aw~ Y/N you seem really tired out... I'll let you rest for a while and show you how you should suck dick! Watch and learn!" He held his finger up and curled it towards himself, the assassin's eyes widened when he was yanked closer to the clown.

The whole room froze under his bloodthirst and I saw Hisoka's cock twitch, what a sick man. Laying back on the cold stone I took the resting time giving to me. "Hisoka stop playing around."

"You're telling me this isn't mildly interesting?" He pointed towards me, Illumi remained silent, "I've always wanted to fuck someone with you.~" His golden eyes rolled up as he released his own bloodlust. I snickered at the unamused face of everyone else. "Oh? You're up to be fucked by me and Illu~ already? I wanted to suck his dick but that can be delayed for another time..."

My voice was coarse when I attempted coherent speech, "Do-Don't, hum... Don't you, you two need to...do something for Chrollo?"

"Before Feitan sees your cumming face? Nope." Phinks zipped his pants and swung an arm around Feitan's shoulders, he wiggled his non-existent eyebrows before he continued, "Plus, now we may be up for a second round."

"Geh, I don't think I'll be up for more sex without breaks. Can we reschedule?" These fucking starved monsters, I knew coming by to see the Phantom Troupe was going to be a bad idea.

Hisoka smirked, ignoring my comment and turning to the other three men, "Anyone got a coin? Let's see who gets what, Illumi!"

Illumi pulled a shiny gold coin from his pocket, "Heads." He stated before flipping it, it went so high it nearly hit the ceiling and when Illumi grabbed it, smoothing it on his palm. Hisoka was by him in a second, screeching "Yes tails! I want the ass!"

Hisoka turned to face me, licking his lips, "Ah I'm fucked..."

"You'll like it better in a second~!" He coated his fingers in the insane wetness that was dripping down between my legs and circled them around my anus, sliding one in. Illumi pulled my shirt off, groping my boobs roughly, his nails scratching me here and there, I trembled once more, feeling my body spiralling out of control.

Hisoka pulled me up, fingering my ass, as he looked between the chunk of wall and Illumi. "You lay there." The assassin replied nonchalantly, before grabbing my wrist seeing that my legs were giving out.

"Can't have it all, can I?" Hisoka removed his fingers, "We could just do it standing up..." Pushing me against his pale member, soaking it in my folds. Illumi said nothing, simply gazing at my very dishevelled self. He gripped my hips and pushed me up against him, my weight meaning nothing, he took his cock out while holding me flat against his muscled body with one arm. He entered slowly and I almost cried, someone here with the mind to understand how incredibly wrecked I was! Hisoka did the same, moaning in my ear how tight I was. The only vocal one, of course it'd be the damn clown, I tightened around Illumi and found my legs glued around his torso. I rolled my eyes, not wanting to imagine what the clown could pull off with Bungee Gum. I felt full, two people inside me and I was already satisfied before, what would this feel like if not overstimulation after these men drove me to paradise land more quickly than they could cum?

They started slowly, trying to match their thrusts, when they finally got used to it though... They went completely wild, it was too much, too much. They were rubbing a lot of places at the same time, my eyes rolled as I trembled, feeling my body match theirs the best it could, chasing another high, my voice was too hoarse, my throat hurt but I kept moaning. Edging closer to the climax as they swung back and forth, air didn't seem to reach my lungs, my hands gripped Illumi's hair tighter, pulling it harder. "Now remember to look to Feitan when you cum~." Those words drove me off the edge and Hisoka yanked me by my hair so both Spiders could see my face as my toes curled, as everything collapsed, contracting and expanding. My legs shook and Illumi came inside me with the forced hair tug.

"Already Illumi?" Hisoka teased as he held himself, thrusting carelessly, not aiding Illumi as he tried to pull out and run from overstimulation. My sensitivity came back and my moans mixed with his. He shot his warm load inside me and left me craving for the next release. I'd let it die down, not wanting to be surprised by these men any more today.

He pulled out and undid his Bungee Gum, allowing my limbs to roam free. They carefully placed me on the wall, cum dripping down both my holes and making me cringe at the consistency.

"Hisoka we should go before more spiders see me here." Illumi warned, tucking his clothes back in place, ready to leave. The clown agreed, waving goodbye to the three of us left in the room before both disappeared through the window.


End file.
